DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The aim of the Genetics and Animal Models Core is to integrate the concepts and methods of genetics into nutrition studies in humans and animals. The genome project has provided the basic tools needed to accomplish these goals, including genetic markers that can be used for rapid determination of the chromosomal location of genes for simple and complex traits; a catalog of 90% of all genes expressed by mice and humans; chromosomal locations for thousands of genetic diseases of humans and mice; and chromosomal locations for 40% of all expressed genes. Tools are now being developed to quantitate expression levels of thousands of genes at a time. Animal models provide many advantages for genetic studies, including the availability of spontaneous and induced mutants and control of diet, environment, breeding, and tissue collection. Thus, the interactions of nutrition and genetics can be investigated quickly and thoroughly in animal models.